Spur of the Moment
by osirians
Summary: Transferred from my old account. Basically my version of the Harry/Hermione dance scene in Deathly Hallows. One-shot, R&R! I OWN NOTHING


Hermione had been sitting in the same position almost all day. Just sitting, listening to the radio. It was obviously because of Ron. The radio probably reminded her of him. The way he used to sit there every night and listen out for news about his family. Whether they were dead or alive, always worried he might hear something horrible had happened.

At that moment, Harry felt like a terrible friend, always telling him to turn it off, that he was being stupid.

_But Ron was doing what any normal teen with a normal family would do_, he thought.

Hermione really missed Ron. Of course, Harry did too, but it wasn't the same… Hermione had fallen into a slump once he had left. Harry remembered the way Hermione had run after Ron, crying for him to come back, and saw the tears that ran down her face when she had come back. When he had left.

Why did he leave?

_Sure, I mightn't have been the best friend in the world, _Harry thought. _But I never wanted him to leave!_

Why did he have to put them through something like this?

"Because he's a git…" Harry muttered to himself as he went to sit down on the rocking chair opposite to where Hermione was.

He knew he had to try cheer her up, but what could he do? He'd tried cracking jokes, tried to make her laugh, but Hermione just wouldn't budge. Sure, Harry mightn't have been the best when it came to being cheery, but he could not stand to see Hermione this upset. It was depressing. It felt like without Ron, there was no hope for either of them, they were incomplete.

Harry began to rock slowly on the chair, listening to the radio and rocking to the beat. He heard the song "O'Children" start, and without really thinking, Harry walked over to Hermione and held out his hand, inviting her to dance. Hermione looked up at Harry giving a small sigh as she stood up.

Harry reached around and took the horcrux off from around her neck, throwing it onto the bed beside them. Then, holding Hermione's hands, Harry moved them to the center of the tent. Still holding both her hands, Harry began to rock from side to side, a small grin forming on his face. Hermione couldn't help but smile; they both would have looked so silly to anyone watching.

Harry twirled Hermione around, causing her to let out a small giggle. Harry then twirled himself around, causing Hermione to giggle even more. Harry twirled himself into Hermione's arms, making her laugh for the first time since Ron had left them. Harry then placed his hands on Hermione's hips, as Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, resting her head in the crook of his neck. Harry brought Hermione into a proper hug, and for a while they stood completely still in each other's arms. As the song finished, Harry and Hermione pulled away, but only enough so they could see each other's faces.

Harry and Hermione leaned closer and closer together, their lips almost pressing into a kiss, when they both suddenly pulled away.

What were they doing? Harry loved Ginny; Ginny was Harry's girlfriend. He didn't think of Hermione like that.

Did he?

Not to mention that Hermione and Ron were in love. There was no doubt about that. It was completely obvious.

_But will she still love him after what he's done?_ Harry thought

Hermione looked at the ground, blushing. She murmured something about keeping watch, and as she walked away from Harry, he began to argue with himself.

"I can't believe I almost kissed her. Hermione. She's like my sister. I don't love her in that way. Ron does, but I certainly don't!" he muttered

"Are you sure?" a little voice inside his head squeaked.

"Of course I'm sure! I was only trying to cheer her up because of what Ron did to her, it was nothing, just a…. a…"

"Spur of the moment?" the voice in his head suggested.

"Exactly!" Harry exclaimed. Realizing how loud he was, he looked around to make sure Hermione hadn't heard. When he was sure, he lowered his voice and said again,

"Exactly right, it was nothing but a spur of the moment….


End file.
